


Gentle Sin (BxB)

by JazmynRenee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Homophobia, Homosexuals, Idiotic, M/M, Rape Mentions, Religious Parents, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazmynRenee/pseuds/JazmynRenee
Summary: He broke away from my mouth and trailed his lips down the front of my throat. "I love you. You’re mine. I’ll kill any bastard who tries to take you from me"





	Gentle Sin (BxB)

**Chapter One**   


**** _"Staring is rude"_

_** Michael's Pov ** _

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

I gripped tightly on straps of my bag, puffing air out of my mouth and biting my lip as I stood in front of the school building. Everyone was happy to see their friends after exams and vacations, I wonder where my friend is. I looked down on my watch and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for my one and only best friend, Charlie.

Suddenly,a huge body collided with me making me stumble and roll my eyes at huge shriek  " Mikey!" And I was enveloped in hug. I chuckled and hugged her back. " Wassup bro? Still debating over entering hell or not?" She asked letting go of me as she sent me a wink.

" To be honest yeah. I dont wanna start another year here... hiding" I said with pout on my lips as she lightly punched my arm. " How ya doing?" 

" Eh... I got this hot waitress waiting for me this evening wish me luck bruh and Big Mama said Hi" She said with smirk as we started walking towards gates.

Charlie and I've been friends since kindergarten when a boy decided to take her crayons and I saved day by calling that boy a monkey. He probably ran off to teacher and cried while Charlie and I colored. Quite funny story but we both stuck together through everything after that. She came out lesbian to me when were were 16. I accepted her for who she was because ...after all she was like my sister and my best friend! But things went quite bad when she decided to tell her parents about it. She was god damn nervous about it because her parents were super duper religious and having their only child homosexual was beyond their imagination. So they did what douchebag parents would do. They decided to kick her out as soon as she yelled ' Im gay bitches'  

After she got kicked out obviously my parents refused to let her in because she was an 'abomination'. As you can see our parents became friends at a Sunday Mass. So you can tell we both were damned. Well after that, Charlie went to this Café/Bakery and that's where we met Big Mama. A nice black woman from Spain who owned the shop. She took Charlie in with love and soon charlie started helping her with work to pay her off but Woman refused to take it and just gave her hug before going back to work.  I was happy that my best friend was not on road and I was glad that there might be a small family waiting for me after I come out to my parents.

As for my parents. This is the first hometown where we stayed through our life. I remember moving out of this town for my father's business but thank God we cane back here. I had friends before becoming besties with Charlie. He was a boy from our neighbour but they soon moved out and I never saw him again. We were not like amazing friends. He was a quite and shy boy so I never got to talk to him. 

" I'll come today to the bakery. It's her birthday right?" I asked as i took off my jacket and placed it in my locker before taking my books out and fixing my hairs a bit. 

" Yup! I'm so excited!" Charlie jumped a little making me laugh and nod. She started blabbering about her waitress who was named Audrey. I just nodded along the way and walked with my head down.

" Alright!Charlie i got it! She's insanely hot a d beautiful! Now please can I go to my class?" I asked chuckling as she held on my arm fan girling. She blushed and let go of my arm before pushing me towards door making me stumble inside.

I went in back of the line and sat down opening book and just at time our English teacher Mr. Smith came in. We all stood up to greet him good morning before he nodded and signed us to sit down, with a smile.

" Well before we start our poem, class please welcome our new student, Clyde Anderson"

And then entered a guy (obviously) with short brown hedgehog hairs , tan golden skin and a lip piercing on his lower lip and  _gosh_  his lips looked beautiful and plump. He was wearing a green jacket over black shirt and skinny jeans going well with his combat boots. Let's just say I was awestruck by sex god standing in front of me. 

I was looking at him wide eyed, when his eyes flickered from window he was staring out of to directly on me and that smirk which coated his lips that! Made me snap out of it and look back down on my book clearing my throat.

" Clyde please have a seat um Mr. Woods" Well fuck.

" Yes sir?" I asked raising my head up from book not daring to look at dashing boy but on my teacher. I gulped and waited for his next command.

" If you don't mind please help Clyde to the classes today so he won't get in trouble and he got most of his classes with you" I nodded and smiled at Mr. Smith. A small smile. I was damned because that guy kept smirking at me throughout whole conversation.

" Please sit with Mr. Woods,Clyde" I sat down immediately and shuffled to seat next to wall leaving him other one. I cleared my throat again and looked at my book. I felt him sitting down next to me and damn...the aura around him. I'm glad I'm not one of those guys in denial.

" Okay class open page number 260..." I started jotting down few important points of summary about poem when he spoke making me jump a little.He chuckled and shook his head making me feel even more embarrassed.

" I never caught your name, blue" He said with smirk on his face which was not coming off.

" It's not blue" I muttered under my breath but he he heard it and grinned. " Michael" I said slowly and hesitantly looking at him and damn me if I'm wrong he had those perfect beautiful green eyes everyone dreamed off. Lord! This guy was crafted by God himself!

As period ended and everyone started getting out of the class along with teacher. I was stuck with some hot guy who wasn't moving, in middle of room. 

" well Michael," he started and leaned forward making me squirm a bit " it's rude to stare" he said with smirk playing on bis lips again as he leaned back and stood up. " let's not miss our next class now. Let's go" he said with smirk and sending me a wink before leaving me bewildered.

And just in time teacher came back in class making me gather my things and rush out of class.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
